


Ninjago Zane Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Zane needs a hug, will update as we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Come request oneshots about Zane!
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Will update as we go - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	Ninjago Zane Oneshots

Hello! This is my first time trying this. Make a request in the comments, and I'll try to complete it. Also, please don't make your request like [insert ship] and [fluff/smut/etc.]. I need a prompt! Welp, request and thou shall recieve <3


End file.
